


《Breath》第二章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第二章

**邪恶的根源**

        啪！（拍打声）

        “奶奶，不要打Tul，呃啊啊啊啊，不要打Tul，呃！Tul很痛。”

        “谁是你奶奶！我还从未把你当作孙子呢！”

        “啊！奶奶，呃咦！呃！Tul很痛！”

        啪！

        “我没有告诉过你吗？别让我看到你。你违抗我的命令还不够，还要让我难堪，我要把脸面往哪放？！我不喜欢你这种混血儿孙子，还有你妈妈不要脸地跟别的男人跑了！！！”

        四岁的男孩Tul可能会让任何人喜欢上，他拥有可爱的面容，明亮的眼睛长成漂亮的颜色，突出的小鼻梁，肉嘟嘟的颜色鲜艳的嘴唇，从英国的母亲哪里继承过来的白嫩的皮肤。然而再多的可爱都不曾被这个Metthanan家族中最大的人物放在眼里。

        那个中年妇女眼睛里闪烁着可怕凶狠的光，用力抓着小男孩的手，然后沿着走廊拖动他出去，另一只手用那条细长的棍子重重地打在小小的腿上。直到那个男孩的眼泪大颗大颗地从脸颊流下滴落，声音哭得嘶哑，请求得到同情，但他从未获得，哪怕一次。

        伦理上的奶奶，Metthanan家族的老夫人从来没有同情过这个在别人直觉里被称为孙子的人。

        她的孙子，她不想要这个来自英国女孩生出的孙子，她的好儿子让女孩怀孕了，然后带她回来这个国家，那个女人玷污了Metthanan家族，在她的一生中一次都未曾想要过这个该死的男孩。

        那个男孩敢违背禁止出现让她看见的命令，不单单是违背命令，他还在当她和朋友一起时出现，带来耻辱，直到很快为朋友社交圈子增加话题，此刻在她的房子里毫不犹豫地用力打下去。

        “妈咪没有跑，妈咪会回来找Tul的，啊呃！妈咪。”

        “你怎么敢跟我争辩，你就像你母亲这么招人厌恶，没有什么不同！”

        啪！啪！

        “呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

        很快那个小男孩歇斯底里地哭喊着，房子里的大人物继续用木棍打直到有血滴下来，而那个男孩哭出来的声音响且痛苦。房子里所有的侍女都跑出来看，然后看见此情此景，每个人能做的只有低着头。

        “Khun Tul！！！”只有年龄相仿一个黝黑的小男孩靠近，想要猛扑进去，但被母亲紧紧按住他的双肩。

        “Hin，救救我，呼，我受伤很痛，呃咦！”Tul试图跑去唯一的一个朋友那里。但奶奶紧紧地掐住他的手臂，还把他拉到房子的后面，能做的只有泪流满面地抬起头。

        祖母的表情，在手无寸铁的男孩眼里与邪恶的恶魔没有区别。

        轰隆！！

        “呃咦！！！”

        砰！

        突然，当小小的身体被扔进清洁设备储藏室，但还无法请求援助，Tul不得不大声地哭出来，但把可爱的脸抬起来，他看到的只有冰冷的眼神，灯光随着锁上的门一起熄灭。

        嗬呃！

        砰砰砰！！

        “嗬！放了Tul，放Tul出去，放了Tul呐……Tul害怕……呜呜呜呜。”男孩冲到门口，小小的手试图用力地敲打门，但并没有使那扇在四岁孩子眼中像铁墙一样的门有一点任何的摇动，只有祖母的声音响了起来。

        “如果我知道谁帮他出来，我就解雇谁！”

        砰！砰！砰！

        “奶奶放了Tul呐……呜呜……放了Tul，好黑，这里黑，放Tul出去，呜……”男孩哭到最后，小小的双手尝试用尽全力敲打门，因为只要回头去看后面，他看到的只是黑暗和放置在这里面的设备的阴影，用两条腿试图通过自己的力气推开房门。

好可怕，在这里好可怕

        “呜呜呜……Tul好害怕……”豆大的眼泪留过脸颊，小身体因恐惧而颤抖，然后就像这种哭泣的声音会让外面的人于心不忍。

        “老夫人，让我们放Khun Tul出来吧。”

        “呐……Lin阿姨，帮帮我，帮帮我吧，呜呜……”好朋友的妈妈的声音传进来听到，直至男孩喊出声音，用力拍打房门。但那个恶魔冷冷的声音回答只有说……

        “如果你不想让你的家人连一个睡觉的地方都没有，就别想帮助那个该死的孩子出来。即使是我的儿子雇佣你来，但别以为我不会解雇你！”Tul不知道外面发生了什么，他听到只有Lin阿姨一次次地试图恳求放他出去的声音，随之被沉默取代。

        然而那不是平静的沉默，但是沉默可怕得像是否有什么出现了。

        乓！

        呃啊！

        砰！

        “放Tul出去，这里有不知道的什么东西，放了Tul呐，放了Tul！！！”男孩的声音与房间尽头传来的尖叫声没什么两样。

        储藏室有点狭窄，但对于一个受到惊吓的四岁男孩来说仿佛没有尽头。

        而小男孩的想象力正在描绘任何会进来伤害他的事物，直到两条小腿随身体颤抖着，尝试敲打房门直到精疲力尽，扯着嗓子大喊大叫直到甚至没有力气发出声音。双手从击打门中渗出血液，两腿充满了被桦木划伤的痕迹，直到男孩抱膝坐下，哭到崩溃，几乎喘不过气来。

        “放……嗬……Tul……出……去找妈咪，妈咪救救……Tul……呜呜呜呜……”男孩紧紧地抱着他的膝盖，像没有人想要的一只路边的狗一样藏起来。当声音模糊到几乎听不懂是在呼唤能够帮助他保护他的那个人，但当她知道留在这里不可能会忍受得了时，自私地逃走了，逃回她的出生地。

        当那个应该留下来保护他的人不在时，这个男孩就像一只在狮子群中间的兔子。

        “爸爸在哪里……爸爸呢……爸爸。”

        不只是母亲，而且他爸爸不曾保护过他，一次也没有。

        “谁在那里……呜呜……救……我……救命啊！”

        “Khun Tul，Khun Tul。”

        嗯！

        突然，响起了一个声音，像是从远处传来的。没能帮助他，反而正是这种声音让男孩真的吓了一跳，面对看着像巨墙一样的门。

        砰砰砰！

        “Hin……救救我……救救我，救我出去。”

        “妈妈正在找办法救你呐Khun Tul。”

        “呜，现在，Hin，我要现在就出去，呜，我害怕。”男孩砰砰地大声敲门，不停地哭，试图摇动门，但门从外面被锁上了。

        “我……我会去告诉妈妈，让妈妈快点救Khun Tul的。”

        “不……不要去！不要离开我，不要让Tul一个人呐！呜……不要走。”Tul吓得大喊，试图抓住门把手仿佛这是Hin的手臂，在狭窄的没有别在会出口房间内强烈说服朋友留下来。然后这样做让门外的人停下脚步，回来后坐在门前抱着膝盖。

        “Hin在这里，Khun Tul。”

        “别去任何地方，Hin，不要走！！！”

        “Hin不去哪里，我就在门口前。”

        “答应我，呜，发誓。”

        “答应你，Hin哪里都不去，会留在Khun Tul身边做朋友。”

        “呜……呃呃。”

        男孩哭出声来，当他把头埋到膝盖里时，并试图将身体比刚刚更贴近门，害怕直到不可能再看到储藏室的另一头，只能紧紧闭上眼睛。当他小声悄悄地问。

        “Hin你在哪里？”

        “在这里。”

        “不要去别的地方。”

        “Hin就在这里。”

        男孩只是不停地在追问。

        “还在，是吗？”

        “嗯。”

        “现在还在吗？”

        “还在的。”

        他几乎每一秒都在问，为了确保自己不是处于黑暗孤独的世界当中。无论多少次问，总能有答复。

        带有恐惧的泪水流淌在他脸上，伤害了他的心。

        _**“Hin在这里，会留在Khun Tul身边做朋友。”**_

* * *

 

        Patapee刚从学生委员会的工作中抬起头来，钟已经进去敲响一点了，直到不得不试图扭转自己的身体，用手轻轻地揉揉眼睛，在低头看今晚内必须完成的许多文件之前。不仅仅只是财务主管必须负责的文件，还有包括学生会长必须处理的文件。

        “也把我的拿去做吧。”

        当晚上Khun Tul送一大叠文件来给他的时候，Gornhin没有抱怨，只是收下它来做，就如同多年来所做的所有真的一样。这一部分少爷必须处理的。

        从初中开始的学生会主席就是Tul，但真正工作的人，却是Hin。从小就一直都这样，直到三年级时。

        这个画面如果像Nakrb这样的好朋友来看到了可能会强烈抗议那个把工作给别人做的讨厌的家伙。但Hin知道不止于此。

        “还要一个小时应该能完成了。”这个年轻人喃喃自语道。在此之前，站起来，从房子里的一间小房间走出去，然后走进大楼的厨房，只用一小会儿煮了杯咖啡，然后用无声的脚步，悄悄地去到顶楼，直接走到在最里面的那个房间，好像被驱逐去很远的距离。

        从门底照射出来的灯光告诉他，房间的主人还没有睡觉。

        不是，现在还不是时候，Khun Tul他已经睡了。

        笃笃

        Patapee轻轻敲了两下门，然后等待着。但回答他的只有沉默，没有犹豫地转过头，年轻人只是把手伸进裤兜拿只有他和房间的主人才有的备用钥匙，解锁并打开房门进去。

        无需寻找房间的主人在哪里，因为这个时候Metthanan家族长子会在的地方只有一个……在桌子前面工作。

        但今天，比以往每天都奇怪，当身材高大的年轻混血儿伏睡在桌子上，一边有厚厚的一叠文件，上面有泰国大型房地产公司的盖章。在桌子旁边围着一堆厚重的，和人一样高的文件，周围散落着一地草稿纸。

        咔

        把玻璃杯放在桌子上，Gornhin要尽到自己的责任……唤醒少爷。

        蹦！

        倏地

        “要干什么！！！”Gornhin差点要惊呼，当他只是把手放在Tul的肩膀上，对方瞬间转过身来另一只手抓住他的手腕，并且力度收紧到近乎骨折。而Tul抬起头来，锐利的眼睛瞥了他一眼，让人不寒而栗。

        这样的眼神……仿佛充满了无限怨恨的眼神，他很清楚。

        Khun Tul只对一个人露出这样的眼神……自己。

        自己回来对Khun Tul的影响多于外在表现出来的。

        “我端了咖啡过来给你。”虽然压力围绕在两人之间，Gornhin还是用毕恭毕敬的语气说道。即使手腕因被紧紧抓住而感到很疼也没有缩回，这使得在过去陷入这场景的人有所意识到，然后松开了握住的手。

        “工作都完成了吗？”

        “还剩下一点点。”

        **_Khun Tul剩下的工作甚至比我还要多更多。_**

        Patapee没有说出口，他只是瞥了一眼文件和打开的电脑，可以猜测出这是他的主人有参与进去的公司的新项目细节。

        他的主人没有动用他父亲的关系，但是所做的一切都是以他的父亲为中心。要记住，要想起，然后证明给每个人看到，这个学生比其他人更聪明，认为从小就对公司有所帮助。父子两人都表达了一些观点来看看所通过自己的方法使得管理有绩效，直到送去项目团队的最低位置工作，结果比预期的更好，好到所有的员工都频繁说这孩子是个天才。

        Tul名义下的任何项目，Metthanan参与进去永远不会有错，每个人都可以获得预期的丰厚利润。但大概没有人知道所有人口中的天才，一般来说要比普通人多做十倍的功课。

        不曾有谁教过Tul如何做生意，看业务要如何看，这个男人靠着自己研究，自己学习，依靠他自己的两条腿走到这一步。

        自十二岁以来，Khun Tul就不曾在凌晨三点之前睡觉，然后每天早上七点醒来。每一天，每分每秒对这个人来说巨大的价值，这样可以给自己提升知识和能力，没有一分钟可以停下来。因为停下来意味着会有被家族企业开除的风险。

        如果不够称职，Tul在Metthanan企业会毫无立足之地，因为每个人都默认的继承人不是他这个长子，而是……同父异母的弟弟。

        “去拿过来在这里做。”在收到少爷说的话之前，Gornhin有点畏缩地看着他的眼睛。这不用很长时间，然后把工作拿来到房间里来做。

        房间里只有沉默，时不时插入敲击键盘的声音。尽管Gornhin会专注于做的工作，但他不知道为什么少爷如同一些什么东西一样扰乱他的心。

        虽然他已经完成了工作，但少爷还没有完成工作。那个本应该可以请求去睡觉的人因此却用轻轻的声音询问，借了一本厚厚的英文书来读。然后，高大的身体盘腿背靠坐在桌子的后面，然后静悄悄地在看书。

        这个时候，Hin感觉到最平静。

        _这是他最特别的时候……他唯一这样的时候。_

        直到听到合上文件的声音，专注于看书的人才抬起头来，看到老板正在关闭电脑。从眼角处看到挂钟已经是凌晨三点了。

        “你还记得我第一次被锁在储藏室的时候吗？”

        突然

        那个要站起来的人有点愣住，但很快就反应过来了。

        “记得。”

        他怎么会不记得了呢？少爷被锁在狭窄的房间里整整一天，没有人能帮得上忙，没有人可以带他出来。直到Khun Tray回来，不停地问他是否还在那里的声音已经安静了好几个小时。然后他记得很清楚Khun Tray脸上愤怒的表情。当看到小小的儿子血迹斑斑的手和腿，裤子被垃圾里的污秽物弄脏了，身体里到处都是昆虫。

        Khun Tray非常愤怒，但他唯一能做的只有这个。

        “那时我爸爸怎么说的？”当时的小男孩Tul已经昏迷不醒了，没有强烈意识到谁帮助了他出来。只知道这件事被埋在了心里，他永远不会忘记。

        第一次受到精神创伤来自有同样血统的人，而且这并不是最后的伤害。

        “Khun Tray说很抱歉。”

        猛地

        Tul抓起已经喝光的咖啡杯子，盯着底部的咖啡残渣，原本明亮的眸子眯起来，好像他看到了一个毁灭他生命的魔鬼的形象，仿佛看到了一个毁了他人生的女魔鬼的样子，直到一塌糊涂。

        “一个不曾做过什么的男人来说抱歉……奇怪的是，我一次也不曾相信过父亲的道歉……”

        乓！！！

        Patapee能做的只有站着不动，咖啡杯被扔到他后面的墙上四分五裂地炸开，像是用来发泄那个人的愤怒，他瞬间紧紧握紧两只手。年轻的混血儿脸上用微笑修饰着。

        _**“我会像对这杯子一样摧毁他们。”**_

        咯叻（象声词我只能大概拼一下声音）

        “Khun Tul！！！”Gornhin只能哭着尖叫，当少爷赤脚踩在碎玻璃上时，直到血液流到地上，但在笑出来之前，Tul还是那样站着。

        “这伤口只是为了不能送我去见那个该死的老家伙。”说话的人在抬起脚看之前耸了耸肩。

        “稍微清扫一下，然后你留着这里睡觉。”说完他便走进浴室清洗伤口，留给Gornhin快速扫除剩余的碎片。那个支持着情绪愤怒的人的他，目光总是充满忧虑。

        并不是害怕恐惧与Tul的性，如果是性，他并不担心。因为如果仅仅是睡在同一房间，这意味着他的主人脆弱的心理方面被他揭示出来……小男孩的心被抛弃，没有人关心。

        脆弱那一方面比起强硬那一面不知道令人担忧多少倍。

        他自己还不知道Khun Tul要做什么的那一面。

* * *

 

        “不用担心，妈妈，一会儿我会亲自把奶奶带回家的。”

        【谢谢了Tul，妈妈也知道这是儿媳的责任，但妈妈有紧急业务抽不开身呐。】

        “真的没关系，好了，妈妈您先去处理业务吧，我这边会亲自处理好的。”

        在一辆豪华的欧洲轿车内，家族的长子Tul坐在后排座位上，用温柔的声音和母亲通电话。听对方不安地说，直到不得不安慰使对方信任他。直到另一方似乎感到宽慰，有人代替她去接病人，然后挂断了电话。

        “呵，我才意识到购物是一项紧急的业务。”Tul把手机放回口袋，当带着嘲弄的口吻，知道对方在哪里……一家钻石珠宝店。

        然后，双手协调地放在膝盖上放松，在后视镜里寻找驾驶员的眼睛。

        “很奇怪呐Hin，因为我的祖母的选择，她直接来这里立足。但当人病重垂死时……一切都很容易结束。”无论是谁都知道Tul的继母，已经多年来从未对丈夫的母亲有过关心……自从那次事故。

        这场意外事故将魔鬼变成了只能坐在轮椅上呼吸的废人。

        “是的，Khun Tul。”而听者还是用和原来一样的语气回答，无论是在心中还是只关心坐在后面的人。

        Tul周围的人际关系越是糟糕，越看这个人觉得他和周围的人不一样。

        周围的人只有利益、声誉、利润、金钱，没有心灵和感觉。

        “我许多年没见祖母了，真的很想知道，当看到我时她还能怎么做。”后面说话的男人，像是一个快要见到亲爱的祖母的兴奋的孙子。实际在内心深处，没有人知道这个人在想什么。

        _**“见到我这个推她下楼梯的孙子。”**_

        突然

        Hin可以感受到从脊髓蔓延开来的凉意，然后转移至全身，颤抖的手紧紧握着方向盘，同时汗水浸湿了额前的头发。不可否认的是，当那个人用漫不经心的声音说话随手拿起一本书来看时的样子，那么残酷。

        “不是这样的，那天只是老夫人自己滑倒了。”然后Hin只能重复他说了很多年的话。

        当时这只是一个意外，房子里的老夫人头晕目眩自己跌下了楼梯，没有人推。

        话说完Tul只是在嘴边微笑，然后低头感受阅读的乐趣。开车的人惊恐的眼睛透过后视镜看了他很多次。

        Gornhin希望少爷除此之外不要做更多事情了。

* * *

 

        没过多久，漂亮的车开到了一家大型私立医院里，两名年轻人毫不犹豫地走进了里面，直接前往家族里的重要人物居住多年的特殊康复室……坐在轮椅上的人已经在等着了。

        笃笃笃

        “啊，您看，家里人来接了。”Tul在敞开着的大门上敲了敲，这使得高级护工转过身来告诉这位轮椅面向窗户的病人。以外人的视角来看，要转过来之前让看看谁来接待。

        乍一看，Tul快要露出怜悯的笑，但他及时制止了自己。当直视那个残酷的女人时，那个曾经在他从小到大都轻蔑地看他的女人，但这一次，曾经那个可以照顾好自己身体的人，总是驻颜有术，现在形若槁骸，所有力量都只能躺在轮椅上，甚至是靠在柔软的枕头上的脑袋都动不了。只有凸起的眼球瞪着他看。

        是的……Tul的祖母瘫痪了，不只是某个部位，而是全身，包括再也不能够与人沟通。

        那个人的嘴巴是扭曲的，看到他过来，老人整个身体都在颤抖，但不可能可以像他想象的那样控制了身体的任何一部分。然后这让Tul慢慢地走进去，一步一步，好像要逐渐地将恐惧带入一位垂死的老妇人的心中。

        直到曾经抬起又耷拉下的眼睛，冰冷的眼神揪住她的心脏，但只是瞥了一眼而已，直到Tul抬起嘴角，微笑地看着祖母。

        咚

        然后Tul跪了下来举手行礼以示尊敬。

        “我的祖母，好久没见了，很抱歉我没有来看望过你。”

        “呃啊！呃啊啊啊啊啊！”

        然而发出的声音只是那个试图尖叫的人的声音，让人所不知道有何含义的声音，并且平放着的手和腿也痉挛抽搐，但能做的只有用愤怒的眼神瞪着那个怨恨的人伸手过来牵住布满皱纹的手。

        “祖母很生气我来吗？”

        “不是这样的，她应该是感到高兴她的孙子来接而已。”这是高级护工弯下腰来回答道，盯着这个年轻英俊的男人移不开眼睛，直到Tul自己笑了。

        “真的吗？我以为祖母又对我生气了，听到这样渐渐松了一口气。”Tul说完拉动他抓着的手，仿佛在给老人活动，然后大方地微笑地看着那个试图拉开他的手逃跑直到眼睛闪着泪光的老人。

        没有高兴，而是愤怒。

        女护士想解释老人的眼泪使孙子安心。

        “看！老人已经高兴得都哭了。”

        “谢谢祖母，Tul也很开心，所以我来接祖母回家。”然后听到的人对祖母笑了笑，如同善良王子般的微笑，然而看着他的人，让怨恨的泪水流过脸颊。不仅仅对面前这个人的怨恨，还有身体不能动弹的痛苦。

        Tul转过来告诉女护士还有最亲近的人。

        “一会儿我需要联系什么，或者没有。Hin，你能帮我去处理一下吗？我想和祖母说点话。”两位听者都接受了，但在走出房间之前，Gornhin回头与那双好看的眼睛对视，他举起手来敬合十礼试图不关心那双看着他在怨恨没有区别的眼睛。

        直到剩下的只有两个人在房间里，Tul微笑着站起来，放开极其脆弱的好像一握就能断裂的手平缓地放在轮椅扶手上，轻轻拍打手背，平缓温柔地。原本明亮的眼神却突然改变，并且压低声音说出话来。

        “大概太可悲了，您伤害了我，但这是以前，您已经不能再这么做了，甚至不能称我是扫把星了。”那个年轻人稍微摇了摇头。站直了高大的身体。他斜眼看着这副被杀死的身体，那个眼神与十多年前的那个女人的眼神没有什么不同。但杀死的只是身体而不是她的心。于是高大的身体俯下身，低声在她耳边说道。

        **“不值得浪费数百万的钱，来照顾一个快死的人的生活……奶奶，你还记得曾经对我说过这句话吗？”**

        突然，Tul笑了，但是双眼都充满了仇恨，一个被折磨得几乎死了的小男孩的童年形象在脑海闪现。

        他哀求别人帮助的那一天，有一个女人对他说。

        _ **“不值得浪费数百万的钱，就为了个没有人要的孩子。”**_

        他把这句话记在心里，然后提醒自己，那个没有人想要的孩子，将用自己的双手占据曾经属于这个女人的一切。


End file.
